


Student Drabbles

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: Stories from the point of view of the students of AP Bio.





	Student Drabbles

Devin walked into biology class with his head down, gaze trained on the floor, not sure what he was going to do if Mr. Griffin tried to make eye contact.

Eleven hours ago, Devin had gone to Dan Decker's house to mark his territory. He had absolutely no idea, as he trudged in the sobering glare of seven AM, why he had thought he would get away with such a juvenile crime. But the adrenaline of his last fight with Dan had clouded the portion of Devin's mind that handled rational thoughts like 'finish your lab report' and 'don't antagonize people who could put you in a full body cast'.

"Oh, you're just going to ignore me some more?" Dan had shouted after him as he dove to retrieve his notebook from the pond. "Your mouth work? Why don't you ask me to stop? "

Devin had simply clenched his jaw and treated Dan to his patented goth kid stare of evil. He'd made up his mind. He was going to attack at dusk.

The entire incident was too mortifying to process as a whole. Dan, the person who most intimidated him in the world, had seen his penis. Dan's father had waved the business end of a hand gun at said penis. Also present had been Dan's mother, two younger sisters, and grandmother, the last of whom had assumed Devin was perpetuating some sort of racially motivated hate crime and called the police.

"You leave my family alone, you privileged-ass white boy!" she had demanded, surrounded by her family, as the cops pulled up.

Ironic.

An hour later, the police had discovered that Devin, following the death of his mother last spring, was an emancipated minor, and that no one was coming to pick him up from the station. Because, as he could have told them, nobody actually cared if he lived or died. In desperation, not wanting to actually keep him in the cells overnight, they'd phoned the principal of the local high school.

"But why, Devin?" the principal had asked. "You're not a bad kid."

Devin realized with a shock that the quickest way for this night to be over would be to do what he should have done a year ago and tell the truth.

"Dan's been, like, kind of a jerk to me," he admitted. "Tripping me, throwing my sketching notebook in the water ..."

The principal's eyes had lit up, on familiar ground now. "He's bullying you?"

As much as Devin hated that stupid, sad, inadequate word, 'bullying', he'd said, "Yeah, I guess."

"But why not tell a teacher?" the principal had asked. "Why instigate such an inflammatory attack?"

He'd sung like a canary.

Surprisingly, Mr. Griffin had made a quick and accurate assessment of the situation, sparing Devin from having to actually explain. But that was worse somehow. Mr. Griffin seemed to just know, not only about the wet notebooks, but everything, Devin's whole angsty deal, the rage, the loneliness, the mountain of buried feelings he'd flattered himself he kept concealed from the world. And for a person who saw him every day to have that kind of power over him was terrifying.

Even worse, given the nature of Devin's copycat crime, Mr. Griffin also had an unambiguous piece of evidence that Devin sort of looked up to him. Which, sure, the guy was a weird mix of smart and outcast and cool as shit that had caught his interest a little. But how fucking pathetic could Devin be? Just because his own father was absent, he was looking up to some degenerate teacher, like a desperate baby bird or some shit? His cheeks burned just thinking about it. No, it was time to go back into hibernation. At least his teacher seemed more than willing to drop the matter.

And then Mr. Griffin dragged Dan Decker into the classroom.

Welp, this was it. Life didn't get any more embarrassing. Also, no human being other than himself could be trusted ever. Folding his arms and glaring at Dan in what he hoped was a menacing way, he willed himself to make it through the next fifty minutes alive.

When he got up to leave, Dan moved in front of him. Devin tensed up, but the other kid simply handed him a well folded piece of loose leaf paper. He unwrapped it.

I KNOW WHY YOU DID IT. SORRY. -DAN

Devin looked up. Dan had gone. Mr. Griffin had gone as well. Devin folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.


End file.
